Just The Girl
by SqeekersTM
Summary: When London's adopted sister comes to stay with her Zack and Cody fall head over heals for the beautiful brunette. But when some old and new friends show up it causes more than just jealousy and kaos for the twins and their new lady friend.
1. Miss Paris Tipton

Disclaimer: I don't own **The Suite Life Of Zack And Cody**

**CHAPTER #1: Miss Tipton**

Fifteen year old Cody Martin, stood at the candy counter desk looking away from Maddie and his twin brother Zack with his mouth open slightly. He looked at Maddie mouthing out words from the corner of his eye. He wasn't trying to ignore her, just distracted.

"So, will it be the usual?" Said Maddie for the fifth time.

"CODY!" Yelled Zack.

Shaking his head Cody looked a Zack and Maddie. "Huh?"

"What's wrong with you? I've been trying to talk to you for the past five minutes, but you haven't said anything." Maddie said with her eyesbrows raised.

"Oh, uh sorry about that. Really I am." said Cody in reply. As soon as he said that, his attention zoned out as he turned his head in a different direction.

Zack gazed off in the direction Cody was. A girl with slate blue eyes was talking to Mr. Moesby and London. Her hair was a lot like Maddie's, you know long hair bangs pushed off to the side instead of in the middle. Except her hair was kind of a cocoa brown with a few black and blonde streaks running through it. She flipped her hair once, as she looked in Cody's and Zack's direction. The girl smiled and waved at them, before she turned away.

"She was looking at me!" Said Cody and Zack at the same time.

"I saw her first!" yelled Cody pionted at himself.

"So what! 'Cause I call dibs!" yelled Zack.

"All is fair in love and war! So, it depends who get there first!"

"Yeah and stays there! You sure got distracted when that french girl came to the tipton!"

"That's 'cause you distracted me! And then you stole her from me! I'm never taking flashcards from you again! Especially when the writing on it is french and you can't understand what it's saying!" yelled cody almost towering over Zack.

Maddie's head turned back anf forth first at Zack then at Cody and so forth. Maddie quickly interrupts their fight, getting them to shut up.

"You know a girl isn't an item you can possess. You can't just own her like that. So, I think Cody is right... almost... All really is fair in love and war." Says Maddie nodding her head.

"Have you been taking to our mom or something?" says Zack with a frown and a squeak in his vioce.

"Do you guys even know who that is?" replies Maddie, ignroing Zack's comment.

Cody and Zack look at eachother. "No." They both pip at the same time.

"That's Paris Tipton. London's dad was getting lonely, so he adopted her. But, then he started to get way to busy with relationships, family issues, and work so he had to send her here to live with London. I believe her real name is Roxy, but Mr. Tipton changed her name to Paris... Yeah it was either that or Tokyo." Said Maddie staring out into space.

"How do you know so much?" asked Zack.

"London told me."

"Figures." says Cody.

London struts towards the candy counter, as Paris and Mr. Moesby enter the elevator.

"Guess what? Daddy sent my little adopted sister to live with me! Now I won't have to just hang out with you Maddie! But, you know we can still hangout if you want!" She says as perky as possible.

"Oh no! I wouldn't want you to miss that oppertunity to hang with your adopted sister." says Maddie with a smile.

"So... How old is she?" asks Cody.

"Fifteen. Why?" Says London cocking her head to the side.

"Oh nothing..."

"Is she seeing anyone?" asks Zack with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't think so." says London with a questioned look on her face.

The two fifteen year old twins looked at eachother and were about to take off towards the elevator, but Mr. Moesby pulls them back by the collars of their shirts.

"Don't think that I don't know what your up too." says Mr. Moesby turning them around to face him.

"What do you think we're doing?" asks Cody.

"Paris Tipton, is here to relax from all the stress that her foster father has put on her. She has been moving from Tipton to Tipton Hotel, and she has finally decided to saty at this one. So, please don't bother her. Or I'll have your heads.

"Yes, Mr. Moesby." Replied the blonde headed twins.

As soon as Mr. Moesby disapeared from sight, Zack and Cody dashed towards the elevator.

I'm just getting started with this story, so don't be to critical. But, please review!


	2. Your Beautiful It's True

**Disclaimer : I don't own the Suite Life Of Zack And Cody**

**This is a short chapter... and it's a boring one. so, expect more exciting ones in my writing. **

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER #2**

Cody ran down the hallways as fast as he could, before Zack was done freshening up back at their suite where they lived. Unfortunatley Zack needed more than just a shower, to get rid of the stench. Usually he had to get nagged on to take a shower, but when a beautiful hottie showed up at the Tipton it didn't take that long for him to hop into the tub and break out the shampoo. This time Cody was completely prepared for what Zack had planned, to keep him away from Miss Paris Tipton. She was a beautiful brunette with the most piercing vivid slate blue eyes. There was no way he could pass this oppurtunity up. He skidded to a stop at London's suite, which was now London _and_ Paris's suite. Catching his breathe he knocked on the door.

"Hi, I'm Cody."

"Hi, I'm Paris. Hey didn't I see you staring at me in the lobby?"

"Uh... Yeah... Sorry but I couldn't help it but stare. Your just too beautiful." Said Cody, his eyes darting from side to side.

But, Cody smiled when she blushed and giggled softly putting her hands behind her back.

"Sorry... I blush easily." She said with a smile and a slight shrug of the shoulders.

"Sooo... You wanna go outto din-"

Cody was interrupted by Zack running down the hallway.

"Hey sweet Thang." said Zack with a smile.

"I thought you called Maddie that." said Cody with his teeth clenched.

Paris raised an eyebrow, crossed her arms, and snarled out her bottom lip a little. Paris hated it when guys hit on her like that, which is why she was usually somewhat shy and very sarcastic to others. Recent abuse from her last boy friend was the reason why she became adopted, but she didn't know that he was the reason why. Always confused with the way guys talked to her, she didn't exactly like Zack from the start.

Zack quickly glared at Cody and then ignored his faint comment.

"Sorry about that. It's just that your so beautiful. I just couldn't help myself. You know?" said Zack.

Paris quickly became less tense and gave off a shy smile. _"Wow. That was pretty much what Cody just said to me... Maybe it's just some weird freaky twin thing. I might as well give him a chance." _Paris thought to herself.

Cody's mouth dropped, because he knew that Zack knew Cody heard him say that to her. Totally stealing the only line he could think of.

After the three talked to eachother for a while. It all came to a decision of Zack and Paris going to dinner together. Cody never said a word to argue. After all it was obvious Paris liked Zack better. She smiled, giggled, and blushed when she talked to him. "_But she did the same thing to me when I talked to her... So, maybe I still have a chance with her." _Thought Cody. He would just have to wait to get his chance alone with Paris, sometime tomorrow.


	3. Zack's Big Screw Up

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the suite life of zack and cody_**

**_thanks for the reviews! and sorry i havent been on here writing the story for a while! i got grounded! hehe_**

* * *

**CHAPTER #3**

**(at school)**

Cody's stomach felt like thy had butterflies in it. He couldn't wait to get back to the Tipton after school see Paris. But how would he get to be with her alone, without Zack drooling over her 24/7? He thought to himself as he struggled to open his locker, as Zack and some other guy with tan skin came down the hallway. The guy with Zack was one of the new students. He was a mexican named Gerardo, but he spoke a thousands times better in english than he did in spanish. All the girls thought he was hot... of coarse. To Cody he was just more competition, he thought Zack thought the same until they just now started hanging out. Zack looked more than happy, he looked excited. Cody frowned at their conversation.

"Yeah. She's great. She is beautiful, has blue eyes, and she's a great kisser." Smiled Zack.

"Ye-ah!" Said Gerardo high fiving Zack.

"Hey Cody!" said Zack patting Cody on the shoulder and quickly opening his locker.

Cody's mouth dropped open. _"They kissed? Already? Tha... tha... that can't be right." Thought Cody._

"Hi Zack." muttered Cody in reply.

Gerardo looked at Zack and then looked a Cody, and quickly turned to his locker.

"So? How was your night with Paris?" asked Cody quietly.

"It was great! I even got my first kiss! You know you should really get out more and find yourself a girl."

"I thought Max was your first kiss." cody says rolling his eyes.

"That didn't really count. She kissed me remember?"

"But, you guys just met... I don't belive you Zack."

"I don't believe him either."

Cody and Zack turned around to see Paris rumaging through a locker inbetween Cody's and Gerardo's locker.

"What girl could you have possibly kissed if I was out with you all night?" Asked Paris as she tugged on her side swept bangs. She was wearing a tight white button up school girl type blouse, tight black jeans, pink and black etnies skater shoes, and a white tie that said "Fall Out Boy" on it. Her hair was a different color than it was yesterday, today it was a meduim brown frosted with blond streaks and tips. The frosted blond made her skin look more tanner than pale, and the black and brown eyeliner made her slate blue eyes pop.

Zack blushed, with his eyes wide. Knowing that they never kissed, acually Paris even said that she would rather be just friends with him. Gerardo laughed a little, while Cody gave off a smirk to Zack and laughed a little also.

"You go to school here now?" asked Cody.

"Uh... Yeah. And this is my locker." Said Paris with an eyebrow raised. Paris's bright blue eyes turned into a death black stare, as she looked at Zack.

"Um... I gotta go. Talk to you guys later." said Zack as he quickly waved and walked to his next class. Cody followed Zack with a smile, because it was his time to tell off Zack for what he had done. Paris rolled her eyes and shook her head.

As the brunette's eyes trailed off to the side she saw big chocolate brown eyes looking at her. Looking back at him, Gerardo looked away. "Hm..." Paris shrugged. She struggled with her platnium locker that refused to close, as she tried hard to balance all her books rested in her arms ready to fall any moment. One by one each book collapsed to the ground, making a loud cracking sound that echoed through the hallway.

"No!" She yelped.

Paris slowly bent down, trying to quickly pick up her books, before somebody noticed how emberassed her was. Paris has always blushed easily, which had always made her very uncomoforable. She paused when she saw a dark tan hand reach out to help her.

"Don't worry I got it." He said with a quick smile.

"Um... Thanks."

The boy took all her books and then reahced out for her hand helping her up, almost gentlemen like.

"What's your next class?"

"Science." replied Paris.

"Cool.That's my next class too. I'll walk you there.My name isGerardo by the way."

" Um. My name is Paris. Paris Tipton."

"Paris Tipton?Like London Tipton's sister?"

"Yup."

"Wow. You must be very lucky."

"No. Not really my real family didn't want me, and my love life pretty much sucks."

"Your love life sucks? I can't believe that. Especially with yourlooks. You know I don't really get along with skaters like you, so I didn't even think you would give me a look."

Paris laughed, because she couldn't believe it either. Gerardo was pretty much a gangster. But, she could tell that he was a big softie that is really romantic, but doesn't dare show it that often. But, before she could say anything they were in science class. Paris smiled really big as she sat down.


	4. Unsheathed Tears And Cody's Big Chance

Disclaimer: I don't own **_The Suite Life of Zack and Cody_**

* * *

**_CHAPTER #4_**

**... At The Tipton ...**

"Hi Maddie! Bye Maddie!" Cody said quickly as he ran by.

Before Maddie could say anything he was gone, so she gave off a poor wave. Instead of saying hi, Zack just let out a sigh as he took a bite out of a candy bar that was laying on the counter.

"I was about to eat that." said Maddie.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. But, you owe me a buck."

"No, I don't."

"For the candy bar."

"To bad I'm broke."

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing."

A dead silence filled the lobby for a few seconds.

"I can't wait till I'm out of here and go to college. Just one more year." Maddie gave off a huge smile, as she stared off into the open.

"Yeah. And I'll still be stuck here with Cody. Your lucky that your going to college soon."

"Zack your onley fifteen years old."

With that Zack let out a grunt. Maddie frowned at the sight of Zack being upset. What bothered her the most is that his total personality had changed. _"Must be hormones." _thought Maddie.

Zack quickly pulled his act together as soon as Paris drovein on her skateboard. "Hey Zack. Hey Maddie."

"Candybar? It's on the house." said Maddie holding a Hershey'schocolate bar upto her ear.

"No thanks."

"So, uh. I saw you and Gerardo talking this morning." said Zack firmly.

"Yeah. So?"

"Are you interested?"

"No. He's nice and all, but he's so not my type."Said Paris staring out in theopen.

Paris couldn't tellif she was lying to herself. Her emotions were way to unstable at the moment.Eversince her parents kept her sisterand got rid of her because they just didn't like her personaltiy(Paris) As she got older. Holding back the tears it felt like something was just sitting in her throat not wanting to come out. Without saying aword she walked away from Zack, after saying "I-i-i I have to go." She grabbed her skateboard and ran into the elevator,leaving Zack dumbfounded.

**...IN ZACK AND CODY'S SUITE...**

Cody put on his AXE cologne, and darted out the door before his mom could even say a word to him. He was on the go, and ready for Zack. Eversince Zack's big screw up that morning, Cody knew he had a chance. Nobody could get in his way. Cody slowed down into a walk and then stopped dead in his tracks, with his mouth wideopen. It was Gerardo. He washugging Paris. All was over, no more competition, no nothing. It was over.That was all thatran through his head at that moment. But, it suddenlygot even more gloomy when Cody saw the world crashing down all around her face. In other words she was unsheathing tears. Her cry made Cody feel likesomething was fluttering in his stomach.

Even if he couldn't date her, he just had to go up to her and see what was wrong. After all they were friends. Walking over there he said, "Paris? What's wrong?" Cody put his hand on her shoulder, with Gerardo still holding the embrace. Paris wiped her eyes, pulling away from Gerardo. Cody smiled a little on the inside at the gesture of her pulling away.

"Just the past haunting me." She said with a smile, happy to see Cody.

Cody smiled back, andgave Gerardo a quick glance.

Before Cody could say a word, someone's cell phone went off. The ringtone was Tempeture by Sean Paul. Of coarse it was Gerardo's cell.

"Hello?" said Gerardo into his phone.

"Ok. Bye."He says in reply to the person on the other line before hanging up the phone.

"That was my brother, he said thatmy mom needs me to clean myroom or I'm grounded."

"Ok." said Paris in reply.

"You gonna be ok?" asked Gerardo.

"Of coarse I am!" Sadi Cody with a big grin.

"Not you." said Gerardo turning towards Paris.

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine." replied Paris with a smile.

As soon as Gerardo walked away Cody started to talk Paris about herproblem.

Paris and Cody talked at th doorway for hours. (It would beway too long to explain what they were talking about).

Soon it was to late to talk anymore. Paris had fallen asleep in the hallway. Cody was only half asleep. His eyes opened then closed one last time beforeacually falling asleep for the night.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, because i tried my hardest to make itas interesting as possible. but, once i really get into the story it will get better. i promise. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Good Morning, Good Morning

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Suite Life Of Zack And Cody_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**...THE NEXT MORNING...**

**(In the hallway in front of Paris and London's suite)**

Still a bit groggy from just waking up, he could here a familiar vioce calling his name. Cody looked down to seethe girl of his dreams fast asleep. Her head resting on his lap, as her arms were wrapped around his waist. She shivered. Cody stroked her hair gentley, not wanting to wake her up just yet. Somebody called out his name again. It was Carey Martin (his mom).

Carey and Zack ran down the hallway towards Paris and Cody.

"Hi, mom."

"You went to Paris's and never came back." she said to her son.

"I'm sorry, we were talking and we fell asleep."

"Well, at least your alright."

Cody looked up at Zack. His arms were crossed, as he stared at Cody and Paris with a disturbed look on his face. Paris's limp body stirred a bit, as soft smilespread across her face. Taking in a breathe of Cody's faint but still noticable cologne, the teen sat up and stretched before ruffling her coco brown locks.

Paris opened her eyes and looked at Carey and Zack.

"Oh my gosh... Where am I?" Paris said rubbing her head.

"We fell alseep in the hallway." replied Cody.

"Oh..." Paris quickly shot back up. "Uh. Hi Zack."

"Oh. You must be Paris." Carey said with a smile. Zack grunted a little before waving at Paris.

"I'm Carey. Zack and Cody's mother." Said Carey as she and Paris shook hands.

"It's really nice to finally meet you. But, I better get going."

"Ok. Well, it was nice to meet you to."

The brunette slowly turned towards the door, still trying to shake off her sleepiness. But, her eyes brightened as soon as she heard Cody's vioce.

"Wait. Uh, mom can I talk to Paris alone for a minute?"

"Yeah, of coarse." Carey shrugged, yet still curious on what exactly happened last night.

"Uh, me too mom." pipped Zack.

"Ok." said Carey as she walked away.

Cody and Zack turned to Paris. He knew that he should have brought this up a long time ago, but his temptations were holding him back in all sorts of diections.

"Uh, Paris when I saw you yesterday crying in the hallway. You and Gerardo were hugging." started Cody.

"Yeah. And you guys were talking to eachother a lot at school. Wait a minute you were crying?" said Zack quickly.

"No offense but I don't see the point here." Paris replied with a yawn. But, she sounded a little sarcastic. Obviously her two faced personality was starting to shine.

"Are you guys dating or something?" asked Cody.

"Yeah. Or "hanging out?"" Zack finished off, making little qoutation marks in the air.

"No... We're just friends. And so far he's the closest friend I've had in a long time. Well... Besides you Cody." Raising a brow at Zack, shesmiled a bit, beforetugging on her side swept bangs. It was always a habit to do so, especially when she was nervous. For some reason her heart was racing, wanting to run away.

"Ok. Then I'll talk to you later then?"

"Yeah." Paris tried her best not to stutter, from the sound of Cody's vioce.

As soon as Cody walked away, Zack made his own conversation.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Questioned Paris.

"I'm sorry that I lied. I'm sorry that I told Gerardo, Cody, Max... Tapeworm... and Bob, that me and you kissed. I just couldn't tell if you forgived me or not 'cause you were mad at me at school but then in the hotel lobby, it was almost like you forgot about the whole entire thing." Zack said as fast as he could, spilling almost everything he wanted to say.Afterwards he let out a sigh of relief.

She nodded in response, with a smirk as if she couldn't believe that he was apologizing. She wasn't used to the fact, that people acually did "care" about how she felt. But, it eventually turned into a good feeling, as her heart raced once again.

"Ok. Still friends right?" Zack had a owrried look planted on his face.

"Of coarse."

Paris quickly pulled Zack into a fairly tight embrace, but it was one that you could still enjoy. It was just one of those things that killed so badly inside, but for some strange reason you just can't let go. Zack's emotions errupted with temptation and confusion, as she whispered in his making him shiver in response.

"Your such a great guy Zack."

Zack just smiled and pulled her in tighter. He wanted to kiss her,but didn't dare doing so.Although he did love her big personality change, he couldn't just take advantage of her like that. Another thought that was running through his head was the talk of "The Birds And The Bees" with dad. But, before Zack could even say good-bye Paris went straight back into her suite. From his piont of view, it was somewhat breathe taking. Zack zoned out for a few moments to re-think everything that had happened.

"Yes!" Zack whiserper-yelled as he somewhat danced down the hallways.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Hazel

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the suite life of zack and cody_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**...AT SCHOOL...**

Paris looked in the mirror that hung in her locker. She pulled down her tank top a little bit, and pulled up her jeans also. Her slate blue eyes looked around the hallways, they were a bit watery but she didn't seem to care. The tears made her eyes sparkle, like pools of water.

"Hey!" yelled an unfamiliar vioce.

When Paris turned around she saw a tan skinned girl wearing sweats, a tank top, and a track jacket. Her hair was brownish blonde, that flowed and bounced beautifully as she tilted her head to the side and crossed her arms. Acually her hair reminded her a lot like Ciara or maybe Beyonce the hiphop singer she saw in a music video this morning. Suddenly the song check on it popped into her head before looking back at the girl. But, from the looks of it, she looked like a ghetto girl with attitude. At first she said a few words in spanish, but then finally went into talking in english.

"Where's locker 129? Oh, and I'm Hazel in case you didn't know." she said in the most snobby way possible.

"Right there." Said Paris pionting at the locker next to Gerardo's.

After saying so, she ignored the latino girl as she strutted to her locker.

But, it only took a few words to catch Paris's attention.

"Ooh... Break me off a piece of that." said Hazel with a lot of sensuality.

"Who?" Asked Paris.

Paris shifted her head in the diection that Hazel was pionting at. Paris felt like her heart just fell into her stomach. She wanted to throw up. Out of all the hot guys in their school, it had to be Gerardo. Paris didn't know to say. Or what to think.

"Hey Paris." Gerardo said into her ear.

Paris shivered as his vioce echoed inside her. A smile spread across her face, as Gerardo smiled at her. He opened his locker, a mirror hung inside the door. It was kind of wierd that aboy had his own mirror, but you can't blame a guy for wanting to look good 24/7. His chocolate eyes wondered into the mirror, opening the door a little more he could see Paris smiling. With an eyebrow raised he smiled back and chuckled. She immediatley blushed, at the fact that he had caught her. I mean what else could she possibly do.

Hazel blew a few kisses to some guys walking bye, shook her butt for them a few times. And at that moment Paris knew that she was the new school slut.

"Hey." Hazel said trying to sound cool and laid back,while checking Gerardo out at the same time.

She was making it so obvious that she was interested. Gerardo smiled really fast, and then looked back at Paris. Her blue eyes got bigger, before she turned to her locker. Gerardo was still trying to meet her faint gaze, but Paris kept turning away. He could tell, what she was thinking 'please don't do it.' But, maybe it was just his imagination, so he turned to Hazel anyways.

"Hey. I'm Gerardo."

"I'm Hazel." She said, sliding her hand slowly up and down her locker.

Gerardo only stared.

"Do you know where science class is?" She said pretending that she was having trouble with her books.

Gerardo knew that she was trying to get his attention. Even though he was trying his best to aviod her, his hormones were starting to get the best of him. She was hot, but had a very slutty personality.

"Uh. Yeah." He winced immediatley turning towards his locker. He wanted to slap himsef for some reason.

When he looked at Paris, she only stared at him an expressionless look on her face. Turning away once more, Gerardo smiled at Hazel before walking away.

"Does this mean you can escort me there?" Hazel giggled, latching onto his arm.

"Sure." He said under his breathe, trying to fight back on what his hormones were telling him.

As they walked away, Paris qiuetly talked to herself. London's dad had always told her that talking to yourself was the first sight of insanity, but since nobody was around she didn't think it would really matter. It acually soothed her, in a freakishly wierd kind of way.

Catching her off gaurd Cody wrapped his arms around Paris's waist very much startling her.She almost screamed until she saw Cody's face.

"I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" He asked teasingly.

Max was opening up her locker at the time, but Cody and Paris caught her eye. As soon as Cody said that, she was very surprised at his actions in the first place. Max had never seen this side of Cody before, therefore it made her somewhat sick to her stomach.

Paris gave a nervous smile, and laughed a bit at the tone in his vioce. Her knees went weak, as he smiled.

"Yeah. You did." She tugged at her bangs once more before, opening her locker again even though she didn't need too.

"I met this pretty girl this morning. She seemed very promiscuous. " Cody chuckled as he too opened up his locker.

Paris shot him a wierd look, "Don't you mean slutty?"

"That's what I said."

"Oh..." Paris nodded slowly, finally understanding that his big words acually ment smaller ones.

Max came up behind them. "Hey guys."

Paris glanced at Max, but then looked back towards her locker, still wondering why she opened it.

"Anyways. Her name is Hazel isn't it?" Cody responded back to Paris, after saying hi to Max. He had finally realized that he shouldn't be using "big words" on her.

"Yeah. And I don't like her." Paris sounded a little angry as she dug through her locker.

"Does her and Gerardo practically holding hands happen to do something with it?" Asked Cody, as he also shuffled through his locker.

"Uh. No." Paris laughed, but with a nervous but faint tone in her vioce.

Max crossed her arms as she stood behind them. Cody has never ignored her before,she slowly came to the conclusion that this Paris girl was doing something to him. Who cares if she is slowly becoming famous, just like her foster sister, she just didn't like her one bit.

"Ahem." Max coughed rather loudly.

Paris looked at her, with a 'WHAT?' look on her face.

Max responded with a dirty look. Cody's eyes shifted back and forth from Max to Paris, he was becoming a little confused. Zack broke the akward silence, as he opened and then quickly slammed his locker. The loud booming niose echoed down the hallways, making everyone stare at him.

Zack was pissed, you could tell by the way he was struggling to re-open his locker.

"Some really hot girl just ditched me for that Gerardo guy. One minute she was hitting on me and the next she was gone." Zack let it all out with a furious tone. The only thing that could really get to his head was girls. "Her name was Chestnut or somthing like that."

"You mean Hazel?" Paris interrupted him.

"I don't like her! She some hood rat or in other words... a ghetto slut that needs to get a life!"

"Yeah. At least someone here is on the same page as me."

"Don't let it go to your head. 'Cause she called me Zack this morning." Cody winced as he said this.

Zack smiled and started to laugh, "That's funny. How could she have really gotten us mixed up. Especially since I'm the handsome twin."

"Zack, we have the same face. How many times am I gonna have to remind you!" As Cody and Zack were having one of their little quarrels, Paris shifted back and forth as Max finally walked away. Everything ws so loud at the moment, that she couldn't really take it.

As Paris paced down the halls, a vioced trailed up behind her. Hazel practically popped out of nowhere, and tapped her on the shoulder. Turning around to see her, Paris forced a fake smile across her face.

Hazel smirked, "Gerardo is such a nice guy. You hang around him a lot don't you?" She sounded very sweet as she said this.

Paris nodded as a small smile tugged at the side of her lips. Gerardo was like the best friend she never had, along with Cody and Zack. She wasn't used to hanging out with boys so much, so it did often feel wierd when she did so. Paris started to frown as Hazel's vioce turned into something more snobby.

"Yeah, I thought so. So, stay away from him he's mine. Kay?" With that she walked off, swaying her hips side to side just as she always did.

Paris crossed her arms and gave the girl a dirty look as she left. 'Who does she think she is?' Was all that ran through her mind.


End file.
